


I Just Want You Close

by Locohelli



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, different POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locohelli/pseuds/Locohelli
Summary: There was always something between Luffy and Law, just took the the crews a bit of time to figure it out.Or how people realized Luffy and Law were in a relationship





	I Just Want You Close

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like... a month ago or so? But didn't bother actually proofreading it, but look at me being productive.
> 
> This was honestly mostly just an experiment. I wanted to do the whole 5 times someone realised Law and Luffy were a couple and yadda yadda, but then it turned into... well this. So I got to write a bit of all the characters which I enjoyed.
> 
> And if there is any errors with the canon, I'm sorry! I tried really hard in the start, but then I just decided to wing it, because writing in canon is hard man! (Next one gonna be an AU... fuck canon!)

** _Robin_ **

Robin was the first to notice. Even before Law and Luffy. It was only a couple of days after they had left Punk Hazard, which meant only a couple of days where Law had had the opportunity to spend some time with the crew and Luffy.

She trusted Luffy, she really did, but she had also meant it, when she said pirate alliances typically had a lot of betrayal going on in them, so even though she also wanted to believe in Law, it was not quite as easy. Which was why she had decided to keep an eye out for him, and instead noticed what seemed like lingering glances towards Luffy.

“Torao-kun, would you care to join me,” she said when Law happened to walk past her. She was sitting by herself and enjoying a cup of tea and a good book.

Law almost looked like he didn’t want, but then took a seat across from her. What followed was just silence, as Robin studied Law and sipped from her cup of tea. Law himself couldn’t bare to break the silence, so he looked out towards the deck. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper was fishing, Zoro was taking a nap, and the rest seemed to be doing something indoors for the time being.

Robin finally broke the silence, “What do you think of Luffy?” she asked, as she had noticed Law’s eyes resting on the three men fishing. She did have a hunch, that Law was more specifically looking at Luffy. Who wouldn’t when he was laughing so loudly and patting Usopp on the back.

Law broke his gaze, a hint of surprise could be seen in his face momentarily, before it went back to his neutral face. Not really giving anything away. “He is a competent fighter, even if he is a bit of an idiot.” He looked at Robin, clearly expecting her to react in some way to calling her captain an idiot.

A small smile, and a chuckle was the response. “I suppose so, but he does have a certain radiance about him, don’t you think?”

Robin could almost see how Law was about to say that that certainly wasn’t the case, but at that moment Luffy noticed Law sitting next to Robin, and he got completely distracted from the fishing. So much that Usopp had to catch his fishing rod, so it didn’t fall into the ocean.

“Toraoooo, come fish with us!” Luffy called and waved at Law.

Law looked like a kid who had just been caught taking cookies out of the cookie jar. But another whiney ‘Torao’ from Luffy, did make a small smile blossom on his lips.

“You should go, we both know he won’t stop, if he has set his mind on something,” Robin said, even if Law had only known Luffy and the crew briefly.

“I will take my leave then,” Law said, before getting up, and slowly going down to Luffy, who wanted to show Law how to fish, despite Law already knowing it. Well, he knew the normal way of fishing at least.

Robin didn’t mention how he hadn’t answered the question in the end, but she had really gotten all the answer she needed. Law was, in some degree, smitten with Luffy, despite neither of the captains realizing it just yet.

**_Sanji_**

They were supposed to arrive as Dressrosa the next day, when Sanji noticed something strange. It was dinnertime, and naturally it was as chaotic as usually. People were loud, and laughing about one thing or another, and Luffy’s arms was trying to grab everything he could. Law and Robin were the only ones not being completely swept away in the chaos, and Sanji was still on his feet serving more food. Hopefully more than Luffy could devour, which often seemed like an unlikely task.

Law was sitting next to Luffy. Barely touching his food. Sanji quickly found out that the surgeon did not eat a whole lot, so it wasn’t too surprising. Law was a doctor, so he could probably make sure he was taking care of himself, right?

Sanji himself had just set down a plate with more meat, as far away from Luffy as possible, in an attempt to let the others, help themselves before their captain could take it. Naturally Luffy’s arms were instantly stretched far enough so he could reach the meat, and before Sanji had managed to stop him, they were already retracted with a piece of meat in each hand.

He sent a glare down towards Luffy, which turned to confusion in an instant. He could just barely make out the words, but the smile and action were not to make a mistake of.

“Here Torao, you need to eat,” were the soft words, as Luffy gave Law the other piece of meat he had grabbed. And Law even seemed to send Luffy almost a smile before he started eating it.

Sanji had never seen Luffy willingly share the food he grabbed before, but what was more puzzling, was the fact that Law accepted and ate it. Maybe it was just nerves for the upcoming battle. Sanji couldn’t help but look an extra time towards the two captains before going back to serving his crewmates.

**_Usopp_**

There were some good things of having developed observation haki, and some fewer good things. It wasn’t like he had that big of a control over it just yet, and it still ended up showing up at the most inopportune times. Not that he was going to tell anyone _that_. He was the great Usopp after all! The hero of Dressrosa! Or at least one of them.

The party, to celebrate getting out of Dressrosa, was in full swing. It was just a couple of hours after the Straw Hat Grand fleet had been formed. Basically, everyone was deadass drunk at this point, not Usopp though, still wanting to take it easy since his body still felt bruised and battered, although a lot better than it had been. It was then he noticed something. It wasn’t like he had tried to focus on anything, but suddenly he felt that sudden focus he had felt before.

He could see the outlines, of what unmistakably looked like Luffy and Law. They were far away from the party, and it looked like they were both laughing, and sitting way closer than necessary, even with Luffy’s lack of respect for personal space.

He blinked once, and then it was completely gone again, but still he couldn’t shake it out, so he had to go check. Just… to be sure that he wasn’t being crazy.

He got up and approached the place he had seen it, having to go around one of the cabins, and right there, on the edge, was the place he had seen. Sure enough, Law and Luffy were indeed sitting there. Luffy looked like he was examining Law’s arm, while Law was quietly laughing.

“It’s really attached again? But it was completely torn off!” Luffy exclaimed in a very happy tone.

“I told you, it’s fine now, still a bit sore, so please don’t pull at it,” Law tried to explain, but Luffy didn’t seem to listen. “You might pull it off.” That did make Luffy stop.

“No, I don’t want you to lose your arm again, Torao,” Luffy said, almost on the edge of pouting.

“Well, don’t pull on the arm then. It just needs some time to heal, I’m not a monster like you. Healing within three days,” Law shook his head, and Luffy started laughing again.

At that point Usopp decided to leave the scene. He had never seen Law so happy, not to mention how he had managed to wrap Luffy around his little finger.

He had promised himself to take it easy, but looking down on the flask of sake, he wasn’t entirely sure he could stand being sober, when he had to think about what he had just seen and what they could potentially mean. So he drank.

**_Bepo_**

When the two crews finally reunited at Zou, Bepo didn’t realize instantly what was going on. Probably because it took a bit to see the two captains together.

It was during the feast. Both of their crews were having a blast, to say it mildly. Bepo even caught Law occasionally having a smile tugging at his lips, as he looked at everyone else. For just this time, the Minks, Heart Pirates and Straw Hats were as one unit.

It was a bit later. There was still laughter, and singing and dancing, but it was late enough for Bepo to start being tired himself, and for his captain to start getting tired of the party, so it wasn’t so big of a surprise when the captain asked Bepo to rest.

The big bear plopped down on the floor, and felt Law’s body leaning against him, as if he was serious about taking a nap in the middle of the party.

“Torao” came a shout from the middle of the people, as the Straw Hat captain basically flew over and landed in Law’s lap.

Bepo was about to point out how Law didn’t like having anyone touch him without his permission, when he realized how at ease Law seemed, even though he had a look of annoyance in his face.

“How many times have I told you Straw Hat-ya,” an annoyed voice said, as he adjusted his position to sit better beneath Luffy.

“Torao tells me a lot of things, shishishi,” Luffy replied with his giant smil plastered on his face, while he laughed.

If it had been anyone else, they would probably have missed the way Law did the smallest of smiles, before he went back to scowling at Luffy, but Bepo noticed it.

“Don’t just come flying at me when you want something,” he finally explained, before he let his head rest against Luffy’s shoulder, still basically lying on Bepo.

“I just hadn’t seen you all day, I missed you,” it was said with such an innocence and almost with a laugh, that it was almost hard to take seriously. If it hadn’t been for the way Law’s ears was tinted just a tiny bit red, and Bepo almost missed the almost whispering way Law said, “I missed you too.”

Huh. Bepo had never expected to see Law be interested in another person like this, but he was happy for his captain. He closed his eyes, and just let the bickering between the two captains washing over him. One wanted to go have fun, and the other just wanted to nap. It seemed like the napping won, since the next time Bepo woke up, Luffy had switched down to lie with his head on Law’s lap, and they were both napping.

Later he brought it up with Shachi and Penguin, who just laughed at him. “There’s no way our stone-cold captain would be interested in someone like Luffy.” Bepo wasn’t entirely sure they were right, but he dropped it, with a soft “sorry.”

** _ Franky & Brook_ **

The first time Franky thought something strange was going on, was when Luffy went down into his workshop. A place Luffy usually wasn’t allowed for long periods of times, but he almost looked sad as he went and poked at one of the machines, without his big goofy grin on his face. It was weird seeing his captain like this, but after a bit of time, Luffy just turned around and left again. Later, Franky asked Robin about it, who told him Luffy had been moping after Law had kicked him out of the library for being distracting. While it puzzled him for a bit, it was easy to forget with all the excitement going on with Dressrosa and meeting back up with the crew.

Brook noticed something was off at the party at Zou. Party times were the best times. Both for the musician, but also for the crew. Luffy especially would never say no to a good party, which did involve a feast all of the time, if Luffy had something to say about it. Which meant that finding Luffy was always easy. Either he would be in the middle of it all, or he would be completely blown up by food, and sleeping. Neither of those things had happened. Brook had looked around for his captain, but he didn’t seem to be found. Later in the evening he saw a pile of bodies. Luffy apparently sleeping on top of Law, who was sleeping on top of Bepo, and Luffy did not look like he had been overeaten. Something must have been wrong.

Brook had to ask someone, and as Franky was closer, the two older men stuck their heads together.

“Luffy-san is showing rather unusual behavior, wouldn’t you say?” Brook asked, but Franky knitted his brows together, already having forgotten the situation he himself had encountered.

“What do you mean?” he asked instead.

“Well, you see, right now Luffy-san would usually party and eat all of the food, but it seems he is sleeping together with Bepo-san and Torao-san instead,” Brook pointed towards the pile of humans and mink, which made Franky look.

Franky was quiet for a while before he said. “I remember something as well,” thinking back on his own situation. “Luffy was really down at one point, when he came down to my workshop. I was sure he was sick or something, but apparently he just got kicked out of the library by Torao. Well… according to Robin at least.”

The two older men looked at each other, thinking long and hard. It had something to do with Torao. He was the culprit, but how.

“I think they like each other,” came an amused voice not far from them. Robin had approached them, without either of them noticing.

It took a few seconds before the two men realized what exactly she said.

“That’s just too damn beautiful,” Franky said, already having tears running down his face, as he tried to hide it behind his giant arm.

“Yohohohohoho, I think that calls for a song, don’t you?” Brook said, with sparkling eyes.

“I think maybe we should just give them some room, don’t you?” Robin said, an almost kind smile on her lips, but Brook and Franky knew that she meant it.

Just because they weren’t allowed to play the music, didn’t mean that it didn’t become a hot topic between them. Luffy finally started to make sense again.

_**Nami**_

It was not too strange that Luffy was moping. He had wasted all their rations, and they didn’t have anything to eat. He tended to be very dramatic when no food was available, but somehow it seemed worse than usual. Maybe Nami had been too hard on him this time.

“Are you okay Luffy?” she asked, and put her arms on the railing, to lean over it, while he himself was sitting on it, trying to catch some fish.

“I miss Torao… And I’m hungryyyy,” he acted like a spoiled child, so he wasn’t completely done for.

“Torao? I don’t think there’s much he could have done, save from stopping you from attempting to cook,” Nami replied and looked up at Luffy.

“Maybe? He’s very smart, but it would have been more fun with him here.”

Nami knew that Luffy tended to cling to people, if he decided to like them, and he would probably have liked everyone to come, just for the company, but to point out Law of all people were…. A strange thing. She would have imagined Luffy would have wanted Zoro or Usopp more.

“You really like Torao, don’t you?” she said softly.

Luffy blinked a bit and looked down at Nami, before a giant smile spread on his lips. “He’s the best.”

Luffy had never been one to hold back his feelings, but it was said with such sincerity that Nami just felt shocked for a second, before a kind smile fell on her lips. “We better save Sanji quickly then. Can’t have Torao waiting for too long.”

“That’s the plan, shishishishi.”

**_Zoro_**

Zoro’s discovery of whatever was going on between Luffy and Law was very anticlimactic. There was no big ‘aha’ moment for him. He watched his captain, he had to make sure that dumbass was taken care of after all, so he had seen how Luffy had changed. Not necessarily around them, but it was like his entire attention just went to Law when he was around.

The only time he ever bothered to bring it up, was when they were on their way to Wano. The voyage being relatively quiet, not like travelling with Luffy.

They were the only ones around, and as neither of them felt like talking much to each other usually, they just kind of ignored each other, until Zoro decided to break the silence.

“Luffy quite likes of you,” Zoro said, and he could see how Law looked up from the book he was reading from with furrowed brows, as he looked over at Zoro.

“He likes a lot of people. You as well,” Law said back, as it was the most obvious answer.

“But not like he likes you.” Zoro could pride himself on how uncomfortable Law suddenly looked. “Just take care of that idiot, will you?”

“Well, I’m sure as hell not gonna let him die,” Law finally shot back. It might not have been the love declaration Zoro had thought he would get, but it was good enough.

“Good,” he simply said and then closed his eyes again to go back to sleep.

**_Law_**

The fight with Kaidou had ended, and not without injuries, both to the crews and to the country. But finally. Finally, it was over.

Luffy was lying in the infirmary, and Law himself had taken it upon himself to check regularly on him. Chopper was busy helping just about anyone in the vicinity, and the same with Law’s crewmates. Law himself had been pretty damaged, and as such he was asked to stay still for the most part.

It was only because he felt like he had to do something, that he had taken it upon himself to check on Luffy. It only really involved a lot of confirming that he was breathing, and then just sitting and waiting for him to wake up, which he would. Law was sure. Not because the injuries hadn’t been bad, but because Luffy would never stop wanting to live. Just like he had done those two years ago after the war.

It was the third day after the fight. Law had taken up his space on the floor, leaning up against the bed Luffy was sleeping on. He really should have sat on a chair, but for some reason he just felt more grounded on the floor. Safer.

He could feel Luffy’s hand slightly brush against his shoulder as it fell over the edge of the bed, and he couldn’t help but smile softly, even if he knew Luffy weren’t awake. The Straw Hat captain had really pulled him along, so he had absolutely no chance to stop him or say no. The more he had done it, the less Law had seemed to mind it.

A soft “meeat” came from above him, and he could feel the hand brush his shoulder once again, as the owner began stirring, and tried to collect himself. A soft sigh came from Law, as he collected himself, and stood up to look down on his ally.

Luffy was still lying down, thank god for that, but he still looked sleepy, and disoriented. It helped when he saw Law though, as his eyes focused on him. “Torao?”

“Straw Hat-ya,” Law said in return, keeping down his own smile, as he saw Luffy starting to smile.

“Torao…. I said I would beat his ass, didn’t I?” Luffy said with a toothy smile. It reminded Law so much about when Luffy ended up beating Doflamingo’s ass. Nothing was truly going to stand between Luffy and his goal. That was clear now.

“You did,” Law said, and finally let a smile slip past, which just made Luffy smile even wider. It was almost blinding, and Law pulled the bill of his hat a bit further down, almost to hide himself. “I’ll just…. Go tell Sanji to get some meat ready for you,” he mumbled.

“You’re the best Torao! Let me come with you,” Luffy said, and was almost already on his way to get up from his position in the bed, which made Law hurry over and push Luffy down again.

“You’re seriously wounded, you need to rest,” he said, with a stern voice.

“But I’ll be fine when I get something to eat, shishishi.”

“You! Stay here! I will get you some food, just be patient for once in your life!” If Law wasn’t a doctor, he might even have believed that Luffy was feeling okay, but he was, and he knew the injuries Luffy has sustained. Not as bad as after the war, but still way too bad to start moving around like Luffy would. He wasn’t about to let the fool run loose with those injuries if he could help it.

The smile had momentarily disappeared from Luffy’s lips, as he looked at Law, who was still holding him down. It almost looked like he couldn’t believe what was happening. It didn’t take long before the smile returned. “Okay Torao, but don’t take too long, and come straight back, okay?” he said and laid back down. “I’m really hungry though.”

“I…” Law kind of didn’t know what just happened, but at least Luffy stayed still. “Okay.” He finally replied, before he left the infirmary to go find Sanji. As usual Law found the cook in the kitchen. It was like there was a never-ending stream of food coming from there, which for now probably was a good thing.

“Sanji-ya, Luffy woke up and would like some meat,” Law said as he entered the kitchen.

“He finally woke up?” Sanji said, with a cigarette dangling in his mouth, but with a bright smile on his lips. “I guess we better start preparing a feast then.”

“He needs to rest,” Law said determined, but Sanji just laughed at him. Law did have a feeling he probably shouldn’t waste time on this. Luffy did seem like even the worst injuries weren’t a problem for long.

“Give me a little bit, and I will whip up something for Luffy.” Sanji had for now at least dropped the subject of the feast, even if Law somehow doubted that would be the end of it. Especially with how much food he had to carry back not long after. He would have said that it was a bit excessive, but he had also seen Luffy eat. It would probably be gone way quicker than he anticipated.

He slowly pushed open the door, and… Luffy was still in his bed, even if he looked bored. A smile spread across his face, as he saw Law… and the food.

“Toraoo…. meeeeat….” He said, and Law could see how the rubber man just slowly started extending his arms to get the meat.

“I’m coming, just stay still,” Law was already getting a bit of a headache since Luffy had woken up, but he also knew how to sate the younger man.

Law barely managed to get the food to Luffy, before it was disappeared, as Luffy just inhaled the food, and while Law did want to berate him on doing that, he also knew that this was part of Luffy’s whole healing thing.

“I think Sanji is bringing some more later,” Law pointed out, and put the plates a bit away from Luffy, before turning himself towards Luffy once again, and then he was met with his arms full of Luffy, who had started hugging him.

The smile overtook Law’s lips before he could do something about it. “You okay Luffy?” he asked quietly, as he wrapped his arms around Luffy.

“I was so scared you were gonna die,” Luffy whispered in a surprisingly sober tone. “I don’t wanna lose you.”

It wasn’t the first time Law had questioned their relationship, but it was the first time he really realized how deep it had become. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere,” he said and looked down at Luffy, who looked up slightly at him. Law smiled softly before kissing him on the forehead. “We still have to take down Big Mom right?”

The smile Law got in return was practically blinding, and as Law felt his heart speed up, he had to admit, that letting another person into his life, probably wasn’t as bad as he had used to imagine it being.

_**Chopper**_

While the rest of the crew had taken the time to figure it out, one little reindeer was left out. Chopper, who didn’t know much about the mating of humans, had no idea what was going on. Or really that anything was going on.

Law was sitting with his back against the railing, while Luffy was lying with his head in his lap and talking with animated arms.

“They almost look kind of adorable together,” came Nami’s voice not far from him, and he looked over to her.

“They do?” he asked innocently, before looking back to them. They just looked like two people talking. Not much different from when he was sleeping on Zoro. But was it adorable? He kind of tilted his head to look at them.

“Mmmhh… Law looks happier at least. The same with Luffy,” even if Nami didn’t care too much about Law, she could admit that Luffy were also happier with Law… and she would support her captain no matter what.

“Law still looks kind of scary though,” Chopper noted. “But Luffy always enjoy getting new friends,” he said. His captain loved new people after all, and for him it wasn’t strange that the newest best friend just was Law.

“Yeah, friends alright,” Nami said and snorted, and Chopper looked confused up at Nami. What was she talking about?

“Wait… you don’t know?” she added, when she saw the reindeer’s reaction. “Those two… love eachother, like more than friends,” she noted.

Chopper blinked once. Then twice, before a shriek came from him, and even Luffy and Law looked towards him. “EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?”


End file.
